Forum:Character traits
I removed those 3 categories because there is really no need for categories for traits. If there was, there would also be a category for unusual heads, robots with 1 arm cannon, and so on... But I saved them here for curiosity: Removed categories Robot Masters with 2 arm cannons These Robot Masters lack hands, but have a blaster on both arms. Fire Man was the first Robot Master to exhibit this. The blasters do not always match like in the case of Wave Man or Pirate Man. Wave Man has a Water Wave blaster on one arm and a harpoon blaster on the other. Pirate Man has a Remote Mine blaster on one arm and a pirate claw on the other. Dark Man 1 has a blaster on both arms. *Blade Man *Commando Man *Crash Man *Dark Man 1 *Drill Man *Fire Man *Magma Man *Mars *Napalm Man (Despite this and having treads as feet, he can drive well in Battle & Chase) *Needle Man *Pirate Man *Spark Man *Wave Man Robot Masters carrying their weapon These are Robot Masters whose weapons are not attached and must carry their weapons around. Bomb Man carries his Hyper Bombs. Yamato Man carries his Yamato Spear. Splash Woman carries her Laser Trident. Blizzard Man carries his ski poles. Enker carries his Barrierd Spear. Magic Man carries his magic wand. Buster Rod. G carries his power pole. King carries his axe. Knight Man and Proto Man carry shields, but their shields are for defense and not attacking. *Blizzard Man *Bomb Man *Buster Rod. G *Enker *King *Magic Man *Splash Woman *Yamato Man Robot Masters with unusual feet These Robot Masters have abnormal feet or are lacking feet altogether. Bubble Man was the first Robot Master to exhibit this by having flippers for feet. Later on both Wave Man and Neptune had flippers, but were not used for swimming. Top Man has wheels in his heels. Napalm Man has tank treads for feet. Gyro Man has rails for feet. Blizzard Man has skis permanently attached to his feet. Centaur Man has four robotic hooves. Jupiter, Slash Man and Shade Man all have claws for feet. Only Shade Man uses his claws to grab things. Cloud Man and Astro Man lack feet altogether. Splash Woman has a mermaid tail. Dark Man 1 has no legs and has tank treads. Ground Man has drills on his toes. *Astro Man *Blizzard Man *Bubble Man *Centaur Man *Charge Man *Cloud Man *Dark Man 1 *Ground Man *Gyro Man *Jupiter *Mars *Napalm Man *Neptune *Shade Man *Slash Man *Splash Woman *Top Man *Wave Man Other arms Characters with a buster (excluding dual ones like Crash Man, as they are listed above) or a different hand/arm, like Junk Man's claw, Sword Man's sword, ... Should Strike Man's glove count? And launchers like the ones used by Quick Man, Magnet Man, and Ballade? *Air Man *Bass *Blade Man (MS-DOS) *Bright Man *Bubble Man *Burst Man *Centaur Man *Chill Man *Concrete Man *Dark Man 3 *Dark Man 4 *Dust Man *Dynamo Man *Flame Man *Flash Man *Gemini Man *Gravity Man *Guts Man G (MM7) *Junk Man *Knight Man *Mega Man *Oil Man *Pharaoh Man *Plant Man *Plug Man *Proto Man *Pump Man *Quake Woman *Search Man *Shade Man *Skull Man *Snake Man *Spring Man *Star Man *Sword Man *Tengu Man *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *... Others Robots that can change their arm(s) Talking about arm cannons, it should be noted that some characters can change their arm, the most known being Mega Man and Mega Man X. This can be noticed in a few games: In Super Adventure Rockman, some characters are show changing their hands, like Quick Man, Shadow Man, Ra Thor and others. In Mega Man 9, some characters have different arms in some scenes. But this doesn't mean all robots can change their arms into cannons and vice versa. Mega Man can use his buster in any arm and in both if needed. This does not include other media like cartoons and manga, as they are different from the games. In Mega Man Megamix for instance, Gravity Man and Star Man can change their arms, and Crash Man has hands. In the pictures below, X is shown to be able to use a buster in each arm in the Mega Mission cards (although it is a combination of X's buster and iX's buster), but it seens he can't use both at the same time in the Rockman X2 manga. File:SARQuickArm.jpg|Quick Man with an arm cannon. File:SARDoubleBuster.jpg|Double Mega Buster! Don't worry about which side his buster is when his sprites change sides. File:MMC124.jpg|Double X Buster File:XBusters.jpg|Double Busters are nothing compared to this! *Mega Man *Proto Man (in some sources, like cartoons and comics) *Bass *Mega Man X *Zero (MMX series) *Quick Man (SAR) *Heat Man (SAR) *Magnet Man (SAR) *Top Man (SAR) *Shadow Man (SAR) *Ra Thor (SAR) *Buster Rod G (possibly, unless modified by Wily. In his stage, he has normal hands and uses a rod, and escapes after defeat. Later in Wily Castle, he has a buster) *Spring Man (possibly, unless it was a goof. His artwork from Battle & Chase shows him with normal hands, but in the game he has an arm cannon like MM7) *Dark Man 1 (possibly. In his cameo appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom, both hands are normal and carries a bag) *Concrete Man (possibly, unless modified after repair) *Plug Man (possibly, unless modified after repair) *Fake Man (possibly, unless only the "Real Men" have normal hands and only the Fake Men have cannons, as the scene he has normal hands is the original) *Quake Woman I'll also note the Sniper Joes. As they are based on Proto Man, it's possible they can change their hands, but as there are a large amount of them and in many varieties, it's also possible that some where created with arm cannons for combat while others where with normal hands to use machines. --Quick 18:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) (editted in 17:20, December 29, 2014 (UTC)) Robots with unusual heads Most of those have their "heads" with the torso and don't have to worry with wry neck. Search Man is included because he has 2 heads. *Air Man *Aircon Man *Blade Man *Blizzard Man *Charge Man *Cloud Man *Cold Man *Dust Man *Galaxy Man *Konro Man *Magma Man *Mars *Napalm Man *Needle Man *Punk *Search Man *Sheep Man *Toad Man *Venus *Wave Man (MM3 PC) --Quick 23:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) (later updated) Comments I am really glad that you got rid of them because I got bothered by them.--BigCubby 14:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC)